Christmas present
by juliette01
Summary: It's Christmas and the Titans threw a party with all their superhero friends. Everybody is having a good time, excepting Raven. Will BeastBoy be able to comfort her? Read to find out. A short BBRae oneshot. I hope you like it. Rated K.


_Merry Christmas! What better eay of celebrating Christmas than a story. Right? Well, with no more intros, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had the show wouldn't have been canceled._

* * *

It was a beautiful winter day at the Titans Tower. It was snowing and, the best part, it was 25th December.

The original Titans had thrown a Christmas party with all their superhero friends and everybody was having a good time. Well, almost everybody.

Raven was in her room, meditating. Although she had grown closer to her friends, there were moments when all she wanted was to be alone. Like now, for instance. She was also afraid of how she could deal with the emotions of every person from the party.

So she had decided to stay in her room.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She repeated. "Azarath Metrion Zin-"

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked and knocked to the door.

 _At least she doesn't just burst in_ , Raven told to herself and muttered a 'come in'.

' _Could you stop sulking, Raven? It's Christmas!_ ' Happy said in Raven's head.

 _Shut up!_

"But I did not say anything." Starfire said and sat down on her friend's bed.

Raven looked at the alien princess and tilted her head to the side. "What did I aay?"

"You told me to shut up."

"Sorry, it wasn't meant for you." The empath said sheepishly.

Starfire's smile faded for a second. "Then for who?"

Raven sighed. "I was talking to erm... my emotions."

"Oh. Anyway, I was wondering, why are you not at the party with everybody else?"

"Because..." The purple-haired girl pondered for a few seconds before answering. "I would feel rather awkward. You know I am not the one for parties, I usually prefer quiet and not... that."

"I do know but I thought that it would be pleasant if you joined us."

"Sorry, Star. Maybe next year."

Starfire nodded and stood uo slowly. "Very well, friend. But if you wish to come, you are welcomed." She said and left quietly.

Raven let out a sigh of relief and resuned her meditation.

' _Why did you do that?_ ' Happy asked.

 _Did what? Refused? I don't like parties, I don't want to have a bunch of people all around me. I want silence._

' _What about Beastboy?_ ' Love asked. ' _Wouldn't you want him around you?_ '

Raven's cheeks were starting to heat up as she thought about the green Titan. Ever since they had defeated her father, she had observed that she could control her emotions better and that she felt a certain way for a certain person. In other words, she had fallen for Beastboy. Hard. _I want to meditate!_ She told to herself and tried to regain her lost focus but her thoughts were being drawn towards Beastboy.

She let out a groan of irritation. "Great!" She muttered.

"Rae?!"

She sighed and hung her head. "Come in, Beastboy."

"Whoa... really? I'm allowed in your room?" He asked.

A small smile couldn't help but place itself across her lips. "Yeah, really." She imagined him grinning from ear to ear.

"Dude..." He mumbled as the door swished open. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to meditate." She answered as he came to her and sat down. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I was wondering why..."

"A party is not my thing, Beastboy." She responded to his still un-said question.

"Whoa... you now can read thoughts?"

"No. Starfire asked me the same quesion."

Beastboy scratched the back of his neck and chuckled. "Yeah sorry for that. I asked her if she knew where you were."

Raven looked at him and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Did you now?"

"Yeah..." He said, his cheeks burning. "But you must come!"

"I won't. Let me meditate."

"Why are you like this?!" He whined and grabbed her hands.

"Beastboy, I'm an empath." She said, trying to ignore the fact that they were holding hands. "I can feel other people's emotions. I don't want to deal with so many emotions, I can barely deal with what you, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg have."

"Please, Rae. You gotta come there. Please?"

"No!" She declared and snatched her hands away. "Leave me alone!"

He sighed. "No way I'm leaving you, Rae! You'll come with me!"

She sighed as he grabbed her hands again and pulled her up. She follwed him to the door as he walked her to the common room.

"You owe me a big one, Rae." He chuckled.

She looked up and bit down on her lower lip as she noticed the mistletoe at a few inches to left away from them. She was literally dragged inside the commin room where everybody else was having fun.

Beastboy let go of her hands and looked at her stunned expression with a big grin. "What do you think?" He asked as she studied the room. All over the place there were Christmas decoration and lights. It was magical.

"Nice work." Was all she said.

* * *

Beastboy frowned and tried to find Raven. He had been caught into a discution with Cyborg and paid less attention to Raven, and now she was no where to be seen.

Until... something caught his attention. He would always recognize the purple hair and pale skin. He smirked and ran after her, seeing that she wanted to leave.

The door opened and Raven walked into the hallway with Beastboy begind her. He reached one hand to grasp her cloak but she shook her head. "I know you're here, I can sense you. Don't even think about that."

"Sorry, Rae." He said and let his hand fall to his side. "What happened? Why did you leave?"

She sighed. "First, stop calling me 'Rae'. Secondly, I wasn't feeling myself so I left."

"But..."

"But nothing. You asked me to come for a bit, I did and now I'm leaving." She keept walking without looking at him. Suddently, something hanging from the ceiling got her gaze and she lifted her head, looking at it. It was a mistletoe. She got right under it and stopped walking, causing Beastboy to bump into her from behind.

The both blushed wildly at the contact as Raven slowly turned around.

"What happened?" He asked her, his cheeks red.

"Look above our heads." She whispered. He did as told and his cheeks started buening even more.

"Oh. So... I guess we are supposed to..." He started but before he could have continued, she grasped his collar and put him towards her, his mouth landing overtop of hers. They closed their eyes as they kissed. It was only lip to lip contact, none of them trying to deepen the kiss but they both enjoued it. They kept the same position until he broke the kiss and pulled back, still in shock. "Rae..." He whispered.

Raven avoided to look at him so she stared at her feet. "Sorry." She said as her body was encased in her black energy. She teleported back into her room, leaving a stunned Beastboy behind.

He lifted his right hand up and touched his lips. "Dude... she kissed me!" He exclaimed happily, his eyes sparkling. He ran straight to her room and, instead of knocking and waiting for an answer, he entered.

Raven pulled her hood up to hide her red cheeks.

"Hey." He greeted her as if they hadn't seen each other for days.

"Hey." She answered and sat in her bed as he came closer to her. "Is there something wrong?"

He stared at her and grinned. "You kissed me!" He exclaimed. "I mean, you did kiss me!"

She shook her head, thinking he hadn't wanted her to do that. "Yeah, I know. Sorry about that, Beastboy, I... I didn't think that through."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Why are you apologizing? I mean, yeah, it was surprising but it doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the moment."

"Wait, what? You enjoyed it?"

He nodded. "Very much so!" He admitted and blushed again.

Raven's own cheeks started to heat up again. "Oh..."

"You didn't?"

She rolled her eyes and sat up, going towards him. "I did."

A flirtatious grin appeared across his lips. "I know that." He bent so their foreheads were pressed against one another. It was only now did she realize he had grown taller that her. "Else you wouldn't have kissed me."

She cleared her throat as he placed his hands on her hips. "Beastboy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing bad." He murmured and pressed his lips against hers but pulled back without giving her the chance to reciprocate. "God, Raven, you have no idea how much I love you!" He confessed.

 _What? Has he just said..._ She asked herself but a squeal from Happy stopped her.

' _Woohooo! You heard him, Raven! Tell him what you feel for him!_ '

"I... you too, Beastboy." She said shyly.

A smile took it's place on his face as he heard her confession. He leaned down and closed his eyes, wanting to kiss her, but her fingers on his lips stopped him. "What...?"

She smirked playfully at him and created a portal above their heads, bringing a mistletoe there. He chuckled upon seeing what she wanted and bent down again. This time, she didn't stop him from kissing her. She slightly parted her lips and allowed him to deepen their kiss. Her arms snaked themselves around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

After a few lovingly kisses, they finally stopped to breathe. "Merry Christmas, Rae." He said and hugged her tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Garfield." She answered and hugged him back, resting her head on his cheek.

* * *

 _Maybe it's not too much but I hope you like it. Merry Christmas, everybody!_

 _Also, I'd like to thank to Ssj Maggie for her support for this story, without her I wouldn't have made it._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


End file.
